


It's not all so easy

by DrCormier



Series: Little Chantal [2]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Happy Family, Love, baby girl - Freeform, chantal is like cosima, cosima is a crazy woman, delphine has a family, family fanfick, totes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCormier/pseuds/DrCormier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a sequel to "Little Chantal"! Future Cophine with baby girl. Let's go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Married and… jelaous life

„Jeezz… This baby girl wants to kill us. I’m just sayin’…”, Cosima groaned and hugged Delphine. But Delphine didn’t respond. She only turned to the right side and sighed deeply. „Fine. You are a bad wife. It means I have to go to Chantal. Fine. But you owe me, babe. Definitely.”

Cosima went to her little daughter. She still didn’t believe that she has a daughter. Little Chantal was crying loud.

„Hey, cookie, don’t cry…”, she said sweetly and took her baby girl into her arms. She was swaying her back and forth and was singing lullaby.

 

_Amazing grace… How sweet the sound_

_That saved a wretch like me_

_I once was lost but now am found_

_Was blind but now I see_

 

The girl whimpered for a while, then calmed down. She looked at Cosima her teeny tiny, sweet eyes and smiled to mommy.

„See? There you go. You don’t have to cry, pumpkin. Me and mama have to sleep. And you, too. Tomorrow your mama Delfie goin’ to the work and we will have fun, promise.”, Cosima said and kissed her daughter’s forehead.

She always talks to her daughter seriously. Dreadlocked woman hates when people talk sweetly almost like person disabled on the mind. Cosima put Chantal back to the bed and came back to bedroom. American laid on the bed and closed her eyes. Then she felt her wife’s hand on her waist. Delphine pulled Cosima closer to her and burried her nose into Cosima’s neck.

„Is she sleeping?”

„Yeah, she is. Totes.”, Cosima replied and kissed Delphine on the forehead.

„You are an amazing mother, you know? She always listens to you. I don’t know how you do this.”, Delphine smiled sleepily.

„I know, right? I’m glad you came back to work and I’m taking care of our daughter. I have a great time with her, babe.”, the brunette whispered into Del’s ear.

„Good, _mon amour._ Good. Tomorrow I will be at home about 5 p.m.”

„What? Why so long?” You know, babe, they’re using you. Definitely.”, Cosima said with sad smile. Delphine laughed and sighed. God, she was so in love with that small, adorable woman with dreads.

„Cosima, I teach in high school. I have classes with my kids and then I have a parents meeting. You know I prefer to be with you and Chantal”, French replied sweetly.

„Hm… Okay, hun. But… you owe me. Totes owe me.”, Cosima grinned.

„Oh, really? _D’accord_ then. I promise you that I will do anything, anything you want in the kitchen and… In the bed.”

„Whoooaaa, dr. Cormier. Look at you!”, Cosima screamed. „If you say so. I can’t wait. Now, back to sleep. You are waking up early, remember? Goodnight, babe.”, Cos kissed her wife sweetly and wrapped her arms around her waist. They fell asleep.

 

***

 

„ _Mon amour,_ I’m going to work. I will call you later. Chantal is sleeping, I gave her early breakfast. Bye.”, Delphine kissed her sleepy wife and got out.

Cosima mumbled something and went back to one of her favourite things – sleeping. She was dreaming about her lovely wife, but something interrupted her. Chantal was crying very much.

„I’m comin’, little monster…”, she muttered and went to her daughter. „Why, why are you cryin’ so much, huh? Everything is okay.”, Cosima took Chantal into her hands and hugged gently her baby girl.

„Your momma wants to sleep, ya know? It’s 7 a.m. Fine. You can sleep with me, ‘kay? In your mom’s bed!”, she was swaying Chantal back and forth, then she heard Chantal’s cute laughter.

„Well done, Cos. Now you woke your daughter up…”, she said to herself and sighed. „C’mon, pumpkin, let’s go on breakfast. But for me! You ate, I know.”, she said.

Cosima liked talking to Chantal. She sometimes thought girl understood her. And she believed it. The brunette sat Chantal in her special chair and made the breakfast for herself.

„Okay, my love, what are we doin’ now? Oh, I have and idea! _Finding nemo_!”, Cosima screamed. Chantal laughed sweetly and threw her tiny hands to Cos. Dreadlocked woman took her daughter and then sat Chantal in hencoop. She turned movie on and smiled. She also loved that story. Cosima knew Chantal, too. Thanks to that, she had time for herself.

Cosima could write her science work for one of the most succesful magazines. A couple of hours passed. Cosima had an idea. She decided call Alison and then picked Delphine up from her work.

„Thanks for comin’, Ali. Chantal is sleeping now and she’ve already eaten her dinner.”, Cosima told her sister when she came to her and Delphine’s apartment.

„No problem, Cosima. It is pleasure for me babysitting Chantal, you know that.”, Ali replied.

„Oki doki. I’ll be back for half an’ hour.”

„Don’t rush, Cos. Bye!”

Cosima got out from flat and started the car.

 

***

 

The brunette went to the crowdy high school and smiled to herself. She remembered her young time and shook her head.

„Well, that was a crazy time. Totes…”, she mumbled to herself when she was waiting for Delphine.

„She’s hot, don’t ya think?”, Cosima heard female’s voice behind her. There were two girls. Lesbians, definitely. They were about seventeen, maybe eighteen years old.

„I know!”, the second whispered with excitement in her voice. „And her dreads? Oh my… Well, I must say she could be in my bed. Look at these long legs…”, Cosima started giggling when she heard two girls’ conversation.

„I am sorry, Laura, but that woman is in serious relationship. And I’m talking to you, too, Melissa.”, Delphine said with serious face. Cosima looked at her wife and giggled even more.

„Oh, dr. Cormier, I didn’t notice you. But how do ya know that? Maybe I could get a shot with that girl!.”, Laura said and nudged her friend. They both started laughing.

„I must have worry you, girls. That beautiful and stunning woman is my wife.”, the blonde replied. Then she came closer to Cosima and kissed her deeply.

Both girls blushed very much and ran away as far as they could. Cosima started laughing hard and looked at Delphine.

„That wasn’t funny, _mon amour…_ ”, Delphine said with serious face.

„Oh, c’mon, babe. It was kinda cute.”, Cosima teased.

„Oh, really? So, you want to meet them? Fine, just fine.”

„Babe, you know I’m just messing up with ya. I do love you. Only you. And Chantal.”, Cosima whispered into Del’s ear and kissed her gently.

„Okay, Cosima. I love you, too. I missed you today.”, Delphine said and smiled to her wife. She took her hand in hers and squeezed. „I’m sorry, but I’m so in love with you and even now I’m jelaous, you know?”

„You don’t have to be, Delphine. I’m always yours. Let’s go home. Chantal miss you.”, Cosima replied and they went to their car.

______________

sequel to drabble [Little Chantal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2522870) 


	2. Are you insane?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! New chapter today. And the next will be a prompt. Can't wait for it!  
> Yeah, I'm writing prompts, so.... Write to me if you want!  
> Have a great day and... here we go! :))

Four weeks passed. Delphine had a lot of work and Cosima finally wrote her article. Chantal was growing up and she started saying her first words.

„Maaamaaaa!”, Delphine heard daughter’s scream and sighed. She looked at her wife, but Cosima only shrugged.

Delphine went to Chantal and took her into her arms.

„Hey, _mon amour_. What’s happening?”, she whispered and smiled to her girl. Chantal was laughing then when she saw her lovely mommy. „Oh, now you’re smiling. _Vous êtes le plus grand trésor pour moi. Oui?_ ”

„ _Oui_ …”

„What? What did you say? Chantal!”, Delphine started screaming and hugging her daughter. „Say it again, your _maman_ pleased! _Oui?_ ”

„ _Oui…”,_ Chantal replied with beautiful smile.

„Cosima, Cosima!”, Delphine called her wife. She came to Chantal’s room and looked at her beautiful family.

„What’s happening? I’m writing my next article.”, Cosima replied.

„Wait! Look! Chantal, _oui?_ ”

„ _Oui_ …”, Chantal replied and threw her hands to Cosima. Dreadlocked woman took her daughter and hugged her.

„Oh em gee! Chantal, you’re a genius! Oh my! But wait… Why French?”, Cosima narrowed her eyebrows.

„Oh, I don’t know, _cherie._ It just happened.”, Delphine was smiling with excitement. „Can you believe it? _Mon Dieu!”_

„Oh, right. You did it on purpose. You just don’t want me to understand Chantal. I knew it!”, Cosima said.

„ _Mon amour?_ You are sometimes so childish. No, I just said it and she repeated. By the way, I want to teach her also French, not only English.”, Delphine explained her wife.

„Well… Okay, if you say so. But just so you know, our kiddo is a genius!”, Cosima laughed and kissed Chantal, then Delphine on the forehead.

„ _Vous avez raison, Cosima. Complètement.”,_ Delphine replied.

She looked at her beautiful girls and she didn’t believed it. Couple years ago she was alone. She was always working very long, she came back to her empty apartment and cried. Then she met the most optimistic, adorable, beautiful, so innocent, kind and lovely woman – Cosima. She fell in love with her at first sight and she knew that her fate will change.

When Cosima asked her out, she was so happy. When American first kissed her… Oh my God. She thought she was high. And their first time? When Cosima touched her for the first time, Delphine saw stars. A milion stars of love.

Couple years passed and the blonde still loved her as much as in the beginning, even more. Delphine was still jealous, and that's because Cosima was so wonderful, so lovely, so good for Chantal. Her wife was the treasure for the French. Delphine sighed. Cosima was the sun, the moon, the center of her universe. When they went to a party, Delphine talked to other people, but always was looking for her wife. Always. Delphine was proud. Proud of the fact that she could give her brunette wife such a beautiful daughter. And now she had her girls. She was happy.

„Babe? Are ya listenin’?”, Cosima asked.

„What? _Oui, oui…_ I’m just… I’m so happy I have you and Chantal.”, the blonde replied and smiled to her wife warmly.

„Oh, me, too, babe. You know that.”, Cosima grinned. „Honey, I have to go to Sarah for a while. Is that okay?”

„Yes, of course, _cherie._ Go.”, Delphine said and kissed her.

 

***

 

„Oi, geek monkey! I thought you never appear here. That’s Chris, our new dealer.”, Felix introduced Cosima one guy who was standing next to the table. He had a little ginger hair, his ears were pierced and Chris had bandanna on his neck.

„Oh, hello you. The new one?”, Cosima smiled and shook Chris’ hand.

„Nah, I’m just selling my bro’s stuff. So, you wanna one gram Mary Jane, right?”, Chris asked and smiled to Cosima. „Ya know, I could give ya more. Specially for ya.”

„Nah, buddy. My wife will be mad at me then.”, she replied. She specially mentioned about Delphine, because she saw Chris flirted with her.

„Oh, ya have wife? Good for her!”, he laughed. „Okay, here you go.”, Chris gave pot to her and then she gave Chris money. „Nice. Okay, I have to go. Have fun.”

„Oh em gee, he was totally flirting with ya. God, I think Delphine would kill him.”, Felix laughed. He rolled a joint and lit it on.

„I know, right? Nice guy, but you know, I’m invested now.”

„We know, geek monkey. Give me one drag.”, Cosima took a drag and gave the joint to Sarah.

After one hour, three siblings laughed a lot and had an amazing fun.

„Hey, hey! Wait, if you had chose, what would you pick? Science or Delphine?”, Felix asked with a laugh

„What a question! Of course Delphine. No, wait. Science. No, Delphine. Science! Delphine! No, it’s too hard!”, Cosima laughed hysterically and took last drag.

„You are such a nerd, Cos! I don’t know how Delphine could handle it.”, Sarah rolled her eyes.

„It’s easy, my lovely sister. She’s the same nerd like me. Bye, thanks for sharing joint!”, Cosima waved and left.

 

***

 

„Where is my lovely lady?!”, Cosima screamed, when she came to her apartment.

Delphine appeared in front of her and then Cosima threw herself on her. She started kissing her neck, collarbone, jawline and finally lips.

„Wow, _mon amour_ , what’s going on?”, Delphine broke their kiss and looked at her wife. „Wait. You smoked a pot again, right?”

„Just a little. No biggie. C’mere.”, Cosima wanted to take Del’s wrist, but the blonde jerked out of her grasp. „What’s wrong?”

„What’s wrong? Seriously?!”

„Hey! Are we have a prob here?”, Cosima looked at Delphine blearily.

„How do you think, Cosima?! You have a daughter now, you know?! I’m just curious. I’m going out on a meeting with my students. How do you want to take care of Chantal when you’re high?!”, Delphine yelled at Cosima. Chantal heard that and started crying.

„Oh, stop! You always go out! You are working all the time! We almost don’t see each other! And sex? Oh, I don’t even remember how to do it!”, Cosima shouted back and crossed her arms. Chantal was still crying, but they didn’t care right then.

„So here's what you mean? Sex?! This is not the most important in life! We have a daughter! Chantal!”

„You call her a daughter? I don’t know, cause I always take care of her. She doesn’t even miss you!”, Cosima screamed and opened her eyes wide. She crossed the line, definitely.

Delphine didn’t respond. She just pushed Cosima against the wall, started crying and went out from the apartment, slamming the door. Cosima sighed deeply.

„Why did I say that? Oh, stupid Cosima!”, she punched herself on the forehead. She started thinking clearily because of that fight with her wife. Suddenly, she finally noticed Chantal’s crying.”Oh my God, I’m a terrible mother!”

She went to Chantal and took her into her hands.

„It’s okay. It’s just your stupid mommy Cosima. She didn’t think when she was sayin’ somethin’. I know, mommy Delphine doesn’t deserve this.”, she hugged her daughter and she felt like Chantal closed here eyes. She was breathing steadily. Cosima put her back in the bed and she got out.

Three hours passed. The brunette started worrying.

„ _This is Delphine. Please, leave the message._ ”, Cosima heard. She was calling her wife all the time, but she didn’t pick up the phone.

„Fuck your phone, Delphine! Jesus Christ!”, Yup, she was swearing when she was nervous. „Alison, hello?”

„Good evening, Cosima.”

„Ali, is there Delphine? We… We had a fight. She left and I don’t know where she is and I’m fucking worried.”, Cosima explained.

„She was in my place, but she left. And you, my lady, said awful things to her!”, Alison said seriously.

„I know, Ali, I know. I’m a terrible person. Okay, thanks for answer. I don’t know where she is. Bye!”

„I’m here.”, Cosima heard wife’s whisper.

„Oh God, Delphine! I’m so worried! Where have you been? I know, in Alison’s, but… Oh God!”, she started and looked at Delphine’s face. She didn’t respond, so she continued. „I’m so, so, so sorry. I know I said horrible things to you. I don’t know why. I… You-you know it’s not true. I think you are an amazing mother and wife.”, she finished her sentence and looked at the ground.

„Thank you, Cosima. But you were a half right. I spend too much time in school. I will try to go back to home earlier. No, come here.”, she replied. Cosima smiled to her and hugged Delphine tighly. She burried her nose into Del’s beautiful golden curls.

„I’m sorry again. I love you.”

„I love you, too, _cherie_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I'm so laughing! I hope you like it :)


	3. Curses and others...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter and a lot of curses. Sorry, man!  
> Enjoy!

Cosima and Delphine made up. French woman was spending less time in high school with her students and more at home. Dreadlocked woman was glad. She loved her wife, very much and she was happy Delphine came back earlier to home, to her and Chantal.

„Cosima, can you take care of Chantal, please? I have to go to one of my students. Samantha was arrested, I don’t know what happened there.”, Delphine said to her wife.

„Oh God, of course I can. C’mon, Chantal, we can play the games, right?”, she said to her daughter. „Please, just be careful, Delphine. Lov ya!”

„I love you, too, _cherie_. I’ll be back soon.”, Delphine replied and got out from their apartment.

„Well, mommy’s student is in troubles. Bad girl, right, Chantal? Bad, bad, very bad!”, Cosima talked to her girl and laughed at her faces.

„Bad!”, Chantal repeated with sweetness in her voice.

„Hella yeah!”

„Hella!”, Chantal repeated.

„Oh, no, no, no! No, shit. Oh, no shit. Chantal, no hella.”, Cosima panicked.

„Hella!”, Chantal said it again, as if to spite Cosima.

„Jesus, Chan… Your mom will kill me. Definitely…”, the brunette muttered and rolled her eyes.

„Hella!”

„Yeah, yeah, hella… Say it again, of course. Cosima, you stupid twat…”

„Twa…”, Chantal started, but Cosima covered her mouth with her hand.

„No, no, no, pumpkin! Please! Do it for mamma!”, American screamed.

„Hella!”, Chantal laughed at her crazy mom.

„Great, Chan, just great! Fine! Don’t talk to me!”

***

 

„ _Mon amour_ , I’m home!”, Delphine went to the hall. She threw her black coat on the couch and keys on the table. „Cosima?”

She went upstairs and stood in the doorway to Chantal’s room. Cosima and her lovely daughter were sitting on the couch. Chan on Cosima’s lap and American was reading her a book. Delphine leaned against the doorjamb and smiled.

„ _When you look into your mother’s eyes, you know that is the purest love you can find on this earth._ That is truth, Chantal. I love you so much. Go to sleep. Goodnight, pumpkin.”, Cosima put her daughter to the bed and kissed her on the forehead.

She switched the light off and she hit against her wife, because Cosima didn’t see her.

„Jesus Christ, Delphine! You wanna kill me?!”, Cosima whispered. Delphine leaned to her and kissed her sweetly.

„ _Non, ma cherie._ I’m sorry. I heard what you read Chantal. That was cute.”, Delphine said.

„Well, I’m cute, as always. Thank you, Del. So, how’s Samantha?”, Cosima asked couple minutes later, when they were sitting on the couch, watching romantic comedy and sipping their wine.

„She broke into a RTV store. _Mon Dieu._ I just don’t know what happened to her, you know? She was nice young lady. And now she is suspended. I feel sorry for her.”, Del told her wife.

Cosima was sitting on her lap and she was relied on her wife’s chest. Delphine pulled her closer and wrapped her free hand around her wife’s waist. They both were covered by a warm blanket. The light was off, only TV, candles, wine and two women in love.

„Oh man, that sucks. I hope she will be okay. Nothing serious happened, that’s the most important.”

„ _Oui_ , you are right, _cherie._ And how’s your day?”

„Hm… Good, really, really good! Chan was… was very, very nice. Right.”, Cosima replied, grinning. She didn’t say about the whole „hella” thing.

„Oh, that’s great. I’m sorry I had to leave.”

„Well… I don’t know I will forgive ya.”, the brunette told Delphine and started kissing her neck.

„I think… I’m going to… to figure out something… Oh God…”, Delphine whispered.

When Cosima was kissing her neck and holding her wife close to her, Delphine was having trouble focusing.

„Oh, what’s happening, my love?”, Cosima teased.

„You know perfectly well what.”, Delphine replied and then she didn’t waste their beautiful evening together.

She took a glass of wine from her wife and put it on the table. Delphine laid Cosima on the couch and kissed her deeply. When Cosima felt her intense kisses, she thought she would go crazy. The dreadlocked woman moaned into Del’s mouth. Delphine pulled Cos’ t-shirt off and started kissing her stomach.

„Ya know… We have n-never… made… um, oh God!”, she screamed when her blonde wife slipped off her red jeans and kissed the inner thighs.

„What did you say?”, Delphine teased, licking her gently skin.

„I meant… Love. Making love. In here.”, Cosima whispered. She couldn’t speak in complete sentences.

„Well… We definitely have to try it, _cherie.”_ , Delphine replied and came back to kissing Cosima’s thighs.

When she placed a kiss on Cosima’s centre, the brunette couldn’t stop breathing heavily.

„Oh God, Del, don’t you dare to tease…”, she half - screamed and sharply inhaled.

Delphine stopped teasing and then she heard Cosima’s groan. She smiled lightly. She liked thinking that she is the reason of Cosima’s pleasure. It didn’t take long. The blonde felt tightness on her fingers and she heard Cosima’s long moan. Then she kissed your wife on the forehead and hugged tightly.

„I love you, _mon amour_.”, she whispered into the brunette’s ear.

„I love you, too, Del.”, Cosima replied with tiring voice. „You are amazeballs, ya know?”

„Hell, I know!”, she said, pretending to be Cosima and her accent. Dreadlocked woman laughed and kissed Delphine deeply.

„Oki doki, it’s your turn, don’t ya think?”

„Oh, really? Okay then, _cherie_.”, Delphine smiled and kissed her wife.

 

***

 

That night they rebuilt their marriage. Delphine and Cosima knew family life wasn’t only a happy days. They were also bad days, silent days, sad days…But they were sure they could handle it. That fight couple weeks ago made their only stronger.

„Babe...”, Cosima whispered into Delphine’s ear. She mumbled something and opened her sleepy, hazel eyes.

„Hello, _ma cherie._ What time is it?”, she kissed her wife and looked at her.

„It’s ten o’clock.”, Cosima replied.

„God, I’m glad it’s Saturday. I don’t have to go to work and I can be with you and Chan.”, the blonde smiled and wrapped her arm around the smaller’s waist. Cosima burried her nose in her wife’s soft neck. She inhaled her scent and sighed deeply.

„Yeah, it’s amazeballs. I love days like these.”, Cosima mumbled into her neck. „So… Chantal is sleeping, right? Then I can make out with ya.”

„Oh, _oui,_ definitely, _mon amour._ ”, Delphine replied seductively.

Cosima started kissing Del’s neck and the blonde sighed deeply. American bit her collar bones and Delphine moaned in pleasure. Cos wanted to take off her wife’s shirt, but then they heard Chan’s cry.

„Oh em gee!”, Cosima groaned and looked at Delphine. „She knows! I’m just sayin’ ya, our daughter knows when we want to make crazy science!”

„Oh Cosima, you are impossible.”, Delphine laughed. „ _D’accord,_ I will check what’s going on. Maybe she is hungry.”, Delphine kissed Cosima on the forehead and went to Chan’s room.

„ _Mon amour,_ what’s going on?”, she asked her daughter and took her into her arms.

„Momma…”, Chantal whispered and started stroking Delphine’s blonde curls.

„What, what? It’s okay, right?”, Delphine asked.

„Hella!”

„What?! What did you say?!”, Delphine was shocked.

„Momma Cos! Hella!”, Chantal said again.

And then the dreadlocked woman heard one scream.

„Cosima!!! Why are you demoralizing our daughter?!”

 


	4. Troublemaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oki doki, here we go! Next chapter. Well, I made some prompt from whynot!  
> Cosima is jelaous, very, very, very jelaous. Thanks for reading, people!

Cosima was waiting for Delphine in her high school. She laughed when she noticed Laura and Melissa walking in her direction. When they saw Cosima, they became blushed and changed their direction. She was reading one article when the brunette felt someone’s hands on her waist.

„Mmmm, hello, babe.”, Cosima turned around and kissed Delphine.

„Oh my God, Cosima! I have an amazing news! They want me at the University of Minnesota.”, Delphine said with excitement.

„Shit! Really?! Jeeeez, babe! That’s amazeballs!”, Cosima hugged Delphine tightly.

„ _Mon Dieu,_ I’m so, so happy!"

„I see, babe. I see. So, we’re celebrating today. I’m taking you on the dinner. Alison will take care of Chan.”, Cosima said.

Then she took Del’s hand in hers and they went to the parking lot. Cosima took Delphine to _Massimo_ , the best restaurant in their area. They were eating, drinking wine and talking. The French was holding Cosima’s hand all the time. Then they went back to home and to sleep.

 

***

 

„Hey, babe. So, how’s your first day in the new work?”, Cosima asked when Delphine entered the flat.

„Amazing, amazing! Students are wonderful and the doctors great.”, Del said happily.

„That’s good, babe. I’m really, really glad, You don’t know how much.”, Cosima replied and kissed her wife warmly.

„Is Chantal sleeping?”

„Yeah, yeah. I put her in the bed an hour ago. She is amazing, our genius started telling full sentences... Babe? Babe, are you even listening to me?”, Cosima narrowed her eyebrow, looking at her wife with mobile phone in her hands.

„ _Oui,_ um, I’m sorry, _cherie._ I’ve just got a message from my new friend, Tanya. She said they go out. I think I’ll go with them.”, Delphine replied not  looking at Cosima.

„Um… Okay. Just… Never mind. Okay.”

„What? What’s wrong?”, Delphine asked.

„Nothing. Just go.”, Cosima smiled lightly and kissed her wife on the cheek. „Awesome, fucking awesome. Great, Del, go to your new friend Tanya. Fine.”, Cosima mumbled to herself when Delphine got out.

She was upset and jelaous. Delphine had a new work and new friend Tanya. Cosima thought she was losing her love. She took her phone and called Sarah.

„Oi, geek monkey, what’s up?”, she heard Sarah’s voice in the handset.

„Hey, listen. Do you want to come to my place? I’m alone. I mean, with Chan, Delphine was gone with her super new friend Tanya.”, Cosima immitated Delphine’s accent and Sarah laughed.

„Well, well, jelaous Cosima, well done, Frenchie.”, Brit said.

„Fuck you, Sarah. I’m just so mad at her. So, you come or not?”

„I’m coming. I’m coming. I’ll be for fifteen minutes. Bye!”, Sarah hung up and Cosima went to Chantal.

„Hello, gorgeous. Slept well?”, she asked her daughter.

„Hi, momma!”, Chantal screamed. Cosima took her and went to the living room. „Nemo.”

„Yeah, yeah, I’ll turned your favourite movie on. Like ten thousand times ago.”, Cosima replied.

When Chantal was watching her movie, Cosima prepared some food for herself, daughter and for Sarah’s coming. Half an hours later she heard knocking.

„Hey, punkie, what’s up?”, Cosima said when Sarah came to her flat.

„Everything is fine, but bloody Kira drives me crazy! Hello, Chantal. „ _Finding Nemo_ ” again? Jesus!”

„What? She loves that movie!”, Cosima replied.

„Auntie!”

„Yep, yep, that’s me…”, Sarah mumbled and drank her wine.

„So, what is it with Kira now?”, Cosima grinned.

„That’s not funny, weirdo! She doesn’t listen to me. She wanted to go to a party and I didn’t agree, so she escaped!”

„That’s it? Remeber yourself at her age?”, Cosima laughed.

„Fuck you, Cos. I hate teenagers. We’ll see. We’ll see when Chantal becomes a teenager.”, Sarah muttered.

„Hey! Firstly, don’t curse. She repeats totes everythin’. Secondly, Kira’s goin’ to be fine.”

„Alright, alright… Soooo what happened with Frenchie?”, Sarah asked, looking at Cosima.

„Her name is Delphine. Nothing, it’s just… Oh, forget it.”, Cosima waved her hands.

„Okay, okay, weirdo. Just don’t let her go. If you want, I can stay with Chan. Go pick up your wife.”, Sarah suggested.

„Oh, seriously?”

„Yeah, yeah, we’re going to be fun, right, Chantal?”

„Auntie!”

„Okay, I’ll text her. I don’t know where she is.”, Cosima took her phone.

**Hi, babe. Where r u? I’ll pick u up.**

The answer came five minutes later.

**I’m at Chicago Club. We’re having fuuuun. You don’t have to if you don’t want. Tanya said she’ll take me home.**

„What? Bitch.”, Cosima said and she replied.

**Um, no. I’m on my way.**

That time Delphine hadn’t rewritten. Cosima sighed.

„Okay, I’m going. Chantal, momma will be back soon.”, she kissed her daughter on the forehead.

„Bye, momma!”, Chantal replied.

„Go, go. We’ll be okay.”

 

***

 

Cosima parked the car and walked out of the car. She looked in all directions, but couldn’t find a wife. People were drinking alcohol at the tables, and the rest were dancing. The brunette went to the bar.

„Hey, can you help me?”, she asked a bartender. He turned around and looked at Cosima.

„Sure, what can I do for you?”

„Have you seen here one blonde? She is tall, slender, she has got blonde curls. French accent. Maybe did you notice her?”, Cosima asked.

„Oh, yeah, sure. She is dancing on the dance floor with her girlfriend.”, The bartender replied with smile.

„With her WHAT?”, Cosima was shocked. She thought that she misheard. She immidiately went to the dance floor and she noticed Delphine with… Tanya.

Delphine was swaying her hips back and forth in such an adorable and sexy way. Behind her there was Tanya. She was holding her wife’s hips. Then she turned Delphine around and kissed her on the cheek. The blood boiled in Cosima’s body. She was just so pissed off. Cosima had the impression that she was about to explode. She stopped to think soberly. At one point she grabbed Delphine firmly by her wrist and she pulled her to the exit.

„Cosima?!”, Delphine didn’t understand what just happened.

„Wha… Just… Um… What was that, for God’s sake?!”, Cosima started yelling at her. She was so mad and so jelaous that she couldn’t build proper sentence.

„What do you mean, what, what?”, Del replied.

„You don’t know?! Ale you blind, stupid?! What are you doin’ with her?!”, Cosima was soooo mad.

„With who? Tanya? Nothing. We’re just dancing…”, Delphine replied quietly. Cosima opened her eyes wide.

„What? I can’t believe what I hear! Just… Just dance?! Oh my God, you are sometimes so fucking naive. Jesus, Delphine! I can’t look at you. I’m going to home.”, Cosima said with anger in her voice.

She wanted to go away, leave her wife, but Delphine took her wrist. French wrapped her arm around Cosima’s waist.

„Hey, don’t go. Don’t turned around from me. I’m sorry, _oui?_ , the blonde said shyly.

„And what do you expect? She touched you like… Like me.”, Cosima looked at the ground.

„I’m really sorry, _cherie._ She didn’t flirt with me, seriously. But yes, I should have stopped her. I know.”, Del stroked the brunette’s cheek and lips by her thumb. Then she kissed her love very gently.

„Go home.”, Cosima whispered when they broke their kiss. She had tears in her eyes.

„Hey, hey, look at me again.”, Del told her wife. She took Cos’ head in her hands and she looked deeply into her eyes. „I really, really didn’t know what happened. I can’t… I just can’t say when woman flirts with me or not. Really.”

„Oh, okay, okay. But she did it! Yeah, you are with the only woman and it’s me, so you need help with this. And just so you know, you will never ever go alone again. And that’s the last word.”

„I agree, _mon amour._ By the way, you are so cute when you’re jelaous. Soooo, can I say goodbye to Tanya?”, Delphine teased.

„You crossed the line, definitely! Don’t talk to me.”

 

***

 

When the blonde came to the work the next day, Tanya waved her from the end of hall. Delphine took her notebook and came to her.

„ _Bonjoir, ami._ What’s going on?”, Delphine said.

„You dissapeared last night. I was worried.”, Tanya replied. „Come with me, you can walk with me to my teaching room.”, she added.

„Oh, okay. If you want.”, Delphine smiled.

„So… What happened yesterday?”, Tanya asked and took Del’s hand. The blonde narrowed her eyebrow, but didn’t say anything.

„Um… My wife came for me.”

„Oh…”, Tanya only replied. They were in the teaching room then.

„What, Tanya?”, Delphine was suspicious in that moment. She’d already knew Cosima was right.

„I mean… Well, that’s okay. Wife isn’t a wall, I can move her.”, Tanya said seductively.

„What are you doing?”, she asked, when Tanya came closer to her and started stroking her cheek.

„And what do you think? I like you. Very much. I always get what I want, so…”, she cut off her sentence. Tanya leaned it and kissed Delphine deeply in the lips.

The blonde immidiately pushed her and looked at her.

„ _Vas te faire encule.”,_ Delphine only said with eyes full of tears, then she’s gone.

 

***

 

Sarah and Kira were in Cosima’s place. The brunette and her sister were talking and Kira took care of Chantal. Then Cosima got a message from her wife.

„Wait a minute, Chan, go to your cousin.”, dreadlocked woman gave Chantal to Kira and she took her phone.

**You were right. Tanya kissed me, but I pushed her. You are always right, cherie.**

„What’s up?”, Sarah was confused when she looked at her sister red on her face.

„What a fucking motherfucker bitch! I’m gonna kill her! I’m serious, I’ll kill this fucking pussy Tanya!”, Cosima was screaming when she grabbed her car keys.

„Heed to the words, Cosima. Chan is here.”, Kira said. She was 15, Cosima told her to call her by her name.

„Kira, if someone would kiss your love, you'd be pissed too!”

„Oh my, I get it.”, Kira only said.

„Take care of Chan, sweetheart. And you are going with me, Sarah. I’ll show her, what a floozy!”.

„This will be heeellaaa fun!”, Sarah laughed when she took her jacket and went out from home.

 

***

 

It was like… Dragon’s entrance. Sarah followed Cosima and couldn’t stop giggling. She came into the Del’s office and looked at her. Her wife looked up at Cosima. She was scared, very scared.

„Delphine…”, Cosima started, but Del interrupted her.

„ _Cherie,_ I’m sorry, I’m so, so, so sorry! She… Oh God, I know, you were right.”, the blonde looked at the ground.

„Babe, I’m not mad at you. Well… maybe a little. But you pushed her.”

„Good for you, Frenchie!”, Sarah laughed and she showed her thumb up. Delphine rolled her eyes.

„Now, where is she?”, Cosima asked.

„What? I…”

„Where. Is. She.”, the brunette said each word with precision.

As if on cue, Tanya had just entered into the Delphine’s office.

„Delphine, I must…”, she didn’t finish her sentence, because Cosima came to Tanya and pushed her against the wall and then she hit her on the face. Tanya fell down on the floor.

„Cosima!”, Delphine screamed. She wanted to come to Tanya, but Sarah stopped her.

„Don’t. My advice.”

In that time Cosima raised Tanya and pressed her against the wall.

„Do not you dare come near to my wife. And daughter. Once again and you’ll regret it. I promise you, slut.”, she said emphatically. Then she took Delphine’s hand and got out from her office.

„She’s mad, right? It’s better fo’ you not suing her. I’m just sayin’. Bye, Tanya. And find another bloody woman. Seriously.”, Sarah giggled and went to Cosima and Delphine.

 

***

 

„Finally, God! Why so long? Chantal is hungry, What happened there?”, Kira said when her mother and two aunts came to the apartment.

„Kira, ask your lovely aunt. She just kicked my friend ass.”, Delphine said.

„Oh em ge, really?! Cosima, you rock! Kissers are suckers!”, Kira high – fived to Cosima.

„That was helllllaaaaa good!”, Sarah laughed. Delphine only rolled her eyes.

„Hello, _ma fille._ Come to _maman,_ I’ll feed you.”, Delphine took Chan into her arms and she went to the kitchen.

„Oki doki, weirdo, we gotta go. Kira’s school tomorrow. Thanks for entertainment.”, Sarah said with big smile.

„Hey, that was a serious case. Okay, bye there.”, she hugged Kira and Sarah.

„You crossed the borders, Cosima. Any limits.”, Delphine smiled, when they were sitting on the couch. Chantal was sleeping and they drank wine.

„Hey, babe! That floozy wanted to fuck ya. Don’t tell me no, cause I’ll expode.”

„Alright, alright. It’s okay now. But you’re so cute when you’re jelaous.”, Delphine leaned into Cosima and kissed her deeply.

„Oh, yes, I am.”, Cosima laughed and she came back to kissing her wife.


	5. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Christmas is coming, soooo.... christmas-y chapter! A little mess, a little touchy, a little sweet. Like fluff, you know.  
> And I just want to wish you, guys, a very Merry Christmas! Days full of joy, kidness, hope and, most importantly, love. Thanks you are here and reading my stories!

Christmas were coming. Niehaus – Cormier family spent their Christmas day with Sarah, Call, Kira, Felix, Alison, Donnie and their kids. Delphine decided to make that in their apartment. She loved cooking and preparing parties and other things.

Chantal was growing up very fast. She was walking by herself and talking so many. Young girl repeated almost everything and their mommies must be careful what they were saying. Cosima couldn’t stop watching her daughter, because then there would be tornado or other distaster.

„Chantal, give me that plate, _oui?”,_ Delphine asked and looked at her little daughter.

„ _Oui, maman. Oui._ ”, Chan replied sweetly. Cosima followed her, because she knew Chantal might have crashed it.

„Thank you very much, _ma fille_. And now go to your room and clean it, okay? Kira, Oscar and Gemma are going to be here and they will take care of you and play with you, right? So, your room must be cleaned.”, Del kissed her daughter on the forehead and smiled.

„Wow, how did you do that? I asked her to cleaning room and she said something in French to me.”, Cosima started laughing and hugged Delphine’s back.

„Hey, be careful.”, Delphine smiled warmly and kissed Cosima’s nose. „I will finish preparing food and then we can decorate a Christmas tree with Chantal, hm?”

„Oh, oh! Yes! That is so fuuuun!”, Cosima screamed with excitiment in her voice. She looked at prepared tree in the living room and sighed. She loved Christmas!

„Oh, _ma cherie,_ you’re sometimes so childish like Chantal. But it’s very cute. Come here.”, Delphine smiled seductively and pressed Cosima against freezer. Then the blonde kissed her wife very deeply.

Cosima pulled her closer and wrapped her arms around Del’s waist tightly. French moaned into the brunette’s mouth. Finally the blonde broke the kiss.

„You know I love you?”, Cosima whispered into her wife’s ear and looked at her deeply.

„ _Oui, mon amour._ I love you, too. Very much.”, Delphine replied.

When Delphine finished in the kitchen, they called Chantal and now family was standing in front of their huge Christmas tree.

„Okay, team Niehaus – Cormier! Time to get dressed this green monster!”, Cosima announced and took Chantal into her arms.

„Momma! I want to decorate the tree!”, Chantal half – screamed , half – laughed.

„Yep, Chan, me, too! We’re gonna have the most beautiful Christmas tree in the world!”, Cosima replied.

„God, how is that possible that you two are the same. Like one person, _Mon Dieu!_ ”, Delphine said and rolled her eyes.

„But you love us, so where is the problem?”, the brunette grinned and kissed her wife on the cheek.

„ _Oui, oui… Je te aime beaucoup et jamais dans ma vie je ne vais pas vous quitter._ ”, Delphine whispered. Cosima narrowed her eyes. Chantal looked at her dreadlocked mom and rolled her eyes.

„Momma D. said that she loves us very, very much and she will never leave us.”, Little Chantal explained with her sweety voice and both women laughed.

„It’s not fair, just so you know! Only I don’t understand what you’re sayin’. That sucks!”, Cosima said.

„Don’t worry, momma C. I can teach you!”, Chantal told Cosima, very proud of herself.

„Okay, pumpkin.”, Cosima stroked Chantal’s blonde curls after Delphine, of course. „One day. Now, decorating the tree!”

„ _D’accord,_ girls. First we have to set up the lights on the Christmas tree. _Mon amour,_ can you help me?”

„Yes!”, both, Cosima and Chantal, replied and they started laughing.

„Hey, cupcake, I’m _mon amour,_ you’re _ma fille._ Remember, hun.”, the brunette kissed her daughter on the cheek.

„Okay, momma C.”, Chan laughed again and she started watching golden and red baubles.

Then Cosima helped her blonde wife with the lights and then there was the time for fluffy, golden chain.

„Hey, I want to do that, momma C!”, Chantal screamed and threw her tiny hands to Cosima.

„ _Non, ma fille._ You’re too short, Chantal.”, Delphine replied. When the blonde looked at Chantal, Cosima crept to Delphine, threw the chain at her and pulled her closer to her.

„Gotcha.”, the brunette whispered into Del’s ear when she turned around. Then she kissed the wife very deeply. Delphine wrapped her arms around the smaller’s waist and Cosima put her hands around Del’s neck.

„Yuck, yuck, yuck!”, they heard Chantal’s words and they broke the kiss.

„Hey, young lady, don’t you like when mommas are kissing?” Delphine asked and hugged Cosima.

„ _Non, non, non!”,_ Chantal blushed.

„Oh, Chan, okay. Let’s put this chain on the tree.”, Cosima decided.

Soon, the Niehaus – Cormier’s Christmas tree was decorated. Delphine turned on the lights and three girls watched her little miracle. Suddenly, Cosima and Chan heard Del’s sobbing.

„Oh, baby, come here.”, Cosima pulled Delphine to her and wrapped her hand around the blonde’s waist. Delphine put her head on the brunette’s shoulder.

The blonde felt her daughter’s hand in hers.

„Mommy, don’t cry… We love you.”, Chan whispered and then Delphine started crying even more. Chantal opened her eyes wide.

„Don’t worry, pumpkin.”, Cosima said and stroked Del’s hair. „Momma is just happy, you know? These are happy tears. Sometimes people cry, because they’re happy. Right, Delphine?”

„Of course.”, French mumbled. She looked at Cosima and then the brunette wiped her tears by a thumb. „I’m sorry, Chan. I love you, too, _ma fille.”_ , she knelt down and kissed her daughter.

The French thought that she will have the best Christmas ever.

 

***

 

„Ho, ho, ho! Where is the pretty, young lady?!”, Delphine, Cosima and Chantal heard a known voice.

„Uncle Felix!”, Chan screamed and ran to the man. She hugged Fe very tightly.

„Hello, princess. How are ya? Where are your moms?”, Felix took Chantal into his arms and came to the living room. „Hi, my lovely lesbians!”

„Good evening, Felix.”, Delphine kissed her friend on the cheek. When Felix volunteered as a donor and Chantal was born, Del loved that british guy very much. They were close friends right then.

„Oi, where’s Kira and Sarah?”, Cosima asked.

„We’re coming, we’re coming…”, someone mumbled and then Sarah came. „Bloody Christmas everyone!”

„Jesus Christ, mother!”, Kira screamed. „Chan is here. God…”

Cosima laughed. Well, she had pretty crazy family, but she loved that people. Soon, Hendrix family arrived and they were all in Cosima and Del’s apartment.

They all were sitting at the table. Cosima and Delphine next to each other, Kira had Chantal on her lap, next to them Oscar and Gemma and then Sarah, Felix, Alison and Donnie. They were drinking, eating and having so much fun.

„Okay, I just wanted to say thank you to all of you.”, Cosima stood up and looked at her lovely family. „We all had a tough time couple years ago. But… We could handle it. You know why? Cause we were together. I have my great sisters, then I got Del’s love.”, the brunette took the blonde’s hand in hers. „I love you, guys, really. That's why I want to make a toast to us. I wish you a very Merry Christmas!”, Cosima finished. She felt tears in her eyes, but she didn’t care.

„That was really beautiful, _mon amour._ I love you.”, Delphine whispered when they were in the kitchen. They cleaned after the dinner when the rest was around the Christmas tree.

„I love you, too, babe.”, Cosima came closer to her wife and kissed her sweetly.

„Ekhem, get the room!”, Felix laughed. „I just wanted to say that we’re going to sleep. Chantal wants to sleep with me and Kira.”

„Sweetie, you sure?”, Cosima kissed her daughter on the forehead.

„Yes, momma. With uncle and Kira.”, Chantal replied her sleepy voice.

„Okay then. Follow me, I’ll show you your guest room.”, Delphine said.

Soon, Sarah also went to sleep. And then Donnie, Gemma and Oscar. There were only Alison, Cosima and Delphine downstairs. They were talking, laughing quietly and sipping her red wine.

„ _Mon amour_ , I think I’ll go to the bed, too.”, Delphine whispered with sleepy voice. She was laying on Cosima’s legs and the brunette was stroking the blonde’s curls.

„Okay, love. I think I’ll stay here for a while with Alison. Is that okay?”, she asked.

„Of course, Cosima. Bye, Alison, see you tomorrow.”

„Yes, darling. And really, thank you again for that delicious Christmas dinner.”, Alison stood up and kissed Delphine’s cheek. „Sleep well.”

„You, too.”, French replied and went upstairs to her and Cosima’s bedroom.

„God, she’s gorgeous.”, Alison said and sat again on the couch with glass of wine in her hand.

„I know, right? I’m lucky, what can I tell? I’m really, really happy.”

„I see that, Cosima. Look at this, she really, really loves you from the start. She never lied about this. I have to say that you all three are creating a wonderful family.”, Alison said and squeezed Cosima’s shoulder.

„Thank you, Ali. You, Donnie, Gemma and Oscar, too. Love you, sister.”

„I love you, too, Cos”.

 

***

 

The next day Cosima woke up first. That was unusual, definitely. Suddenly she realized what day it was and she sat on the bed quickly.

„Delphine, Delphine, Delphine!”, she started screaming and shook her wife. The blonde opened her eyes slowly.

„ _Mon Dieu,_ Cosima, what’s happening here?”

„Presents, oh em gee! I have to wake up Chantal and the rest of people!”, Cosima was very, very excited.

„God, what I was married into?”, Delphine rolled her eyes. „Hey, and where is the morning kiss?”

„Oh God, right. Sorry, babe.”, Cosima leaned against her wife and kissed her sweetly. „Can I go now?”

„Fine, fine… Go to Chantal and downstairs. I’ll be there for a minute _, ma cherie.”_

When Delphine finally went downstairs, everyone was there. When baby girl saw her _maman_ , she ran to the blonde and threw her hands against Delphine.

„ _Maman!”_

„Hello, sweetheart. Slept well?”, Del kissed her daughter’s forehead.

„Oi, she slept very well. She’d already eaten her breakfast. I made it, so don’t worry, aunt D.”. Kira said and smiled to her aunt.

„Thank you very much, Kira.”, Delphine replied.

„Oki doki, people! Open the presents!”, Oscar laughed.

„Hey, wait up, brother!”, Gemma interrupted him. „I think first gift should have opened aunt D and C. You know, cause they prepared all Christmas and stuffs. So…”, she took two small gifts and threw it to her aunts. „Merry Christmas, aunties.”, she smiled.

They unwrapped her gifts and sighed. There were similar, golden bracelets with sentimental engraving. That must have been very, very expensive. They thanked to her family and hugged them. Finally, all crazy family started unwrapping her gifts. Chantal got a lot of toys, books and beautiful doll, Kira, Gemma and Oscar iPods and Felix’s paintings, Alison and Donnie got a set of satin sheets and cutlery, Sarah got perfumes and Felix got two beautiful shirts. Everyone was very happy.

When they finally were eating their breakfast, Cosima squeezed Del’s hand and kissed her cheek.

„You know, you and Chantal are the best presents.”, she whispered.

„Oh, Cosima… This is the most beautiful Christmas I’ve ever had.”, Delphine replied through the tears.

„Me, too, babe. Merry Christmas.”

„Merry Christmas, _mon amour_.”


	6. New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this part, less Chantal, more sexy Cophine.   
> I'm sorry, guys, but y'know... Chantal doesn't go to a party yet :D  
> And to everybody - Happy New Year!^^  
> P.S. When Delphine and Cosima were dancing, there was Shania Twain's song - "You're still the one". Great song!  
> Okay, enjoy!

„Baaaabe! Hurry up! We’re gunna be late!”, Cosima screamed when she put her red coat on.

They were coming to Sarah’s on the New Year’s Eve party. Chantal was staying with Gemma who wasn’t go anywhere opposite to Kira and her brother Oscar.

Cosima wore tight black jeans, black high heels and red jacket. Under the jacket she had a black tank top. She tied her dreadlocks in a bun.

„I’m coming! How is that possible that you’re ready? You’re always late, _mon amour_.”, Delphine went downstairs.

„I’m just…”, Cosima cut off her sentence and looked at her wife. She couldn’t say a single word. Delphine was just… beautiful!

She had also black high heels. The blonde wore tight, burgund dress without straps. Her long, golden curls fell down on her shoulders. Both women wore her new bracelets.

„ _Que?”,_ Delphine asked and came closer to Cosima.

„I’m… Baby, you look amazing. I have the most beautiful wife in the whole world!”, Cosima said and kissed Delphine.

„Thank you, _mon amour. Vous êtes belle comme toujours.”,_ Delphine whispered and smiled warmly to her wife.

„Yadda, yadda, yadda. Don’t French to me.”, Cosima laughed. „Oki doki, I’ll say goodbye Gemma and Chantal.”

„Gemma, please, please, at 8 p.m. put Chantal to the bed. No disscusion, _d’accord_? I know she’s cute, but you know…”, Delphine said with a smile.

„Okay, auntie D. Do you hear your mommy, Chantal?”

„ _Oui, oui._ I will be good, _maman._ Promise.”, little blonde kissed Del’s cheek.

„Great, kiddo. Have fun with Gemma.”, Cosima hugged both girls.

Soon, they both came to the car and went to Sarah and the rest of their crazy family.

 

***

 

„She drives me crazy, God! Bloody motherhood, right…”, Sarah muttered when she talked to Cosima.

„Oh, stop, sis. She’s just a teenager. Kira has to have her youth, right?”, Cosima replied.

The flat was full of people. Besides Delphine and Cosima, there were Sarah and Felix, Alison, Donnie and weird friends of Felix. Delphine talked to Alison. They were sitting on the leather couch and drank her drinks. No wine this time. Cosima sometimes looked at her wife. The brunette excused Sarah and now she was dancing with Felix and her friend, Tala.

„Are you enjoying the party?”, Tala asked and smiled to Cosima. She was really beautiful. She had green eyes, ginger hair and cute, little nose.

„Yeah, of course. My friends, good music… What else?”, Cos replied.

„You know, I observed you. You’re really pretty.”, Tala whispered into Cosima’s ear.

„And married, honey!”, Felix laughed when he heard Tala’s sentence.

„Oh, really?”, redhead made sad face.

„Yeah, so sorry. She’s there.”, dreadlocked woman showed Tala her wife and shrugged.

„Damn, she’s hot. Fuck, always the same.”

„I’m sorry, you’re nice, but… Delphine is in my heart. Speaking of which, I’m gonna go to her. Enjoy the party, Tala. Felix.”, Cosima nodded. Fe squeezed her shoulder.

„Hello, beauty! How are ya?”, Cosima asked when she was next to Delphine.

„Fine, really, really, really fine. Damn, you’re soooo hot.”, Delphine whispered and kissed Cosima deeply.

„Whoaaa. Are ya drunk, aren’t ya?”, Cosima laughed. Delphine never curses.  Alison, who sit next to them, only rolled her eyes.

„What? It’s your fault, Ali. I told ya she has a weak head. Especially when she always drinks only wine.”, Cosima said to her sister.

„What? Excuse me, but it's just a gin and tonic!”

„Yeah, Ali, but you have a tough head. Not just like our puppy.”, Cosima looked at her wife again and laughed.

„Hey, hey, I’m not puppy. You are!”, Delphine told Cosima, a little too loud.

„Babe, just don’t scream. Okay, okay, I’m the puppy, fine. Don’t drink now, okay?”

„Hm… let me think. Okay, just one condition. I’ll take you right now.”, Delphine said with seductive smile.

„Jesus Christ, I didn’t hear that! I’m going to Felix. Get the room!”, Alison said to them and went to Felix.

„Oh, _merde._ Does Alison have sex at all? She doesn’t seem.”, Delphine said.

„I heard that, Delphine! You’re lucky that you’re drunk, lady.”

„Oh man, babe… Come here, we’re going to the bathroom.”, Cosima took Delphine’s wrist and pulled her.

„ _Mon amour!_ How firm you are!”, Delphine laughed when they were in the bathroom.

Fortunately, Felix finally bought a bathroom door. Cosima was a little mad. The brunette was the irresponsible one, not Del. In the other hand, Delphine worked so hard for her family. The blonde deserved some fun.

„C’mon, dummy, drink this water at one time, okay?”, Cosima pleaded and then handed a glass to Delphine. „Better?”, she asked when the blonde drank it.

„A little. Kiss me then it will go away.”, Delphine smiled.

„Now you’re cheeky, you know, babe?”, Cosima grinned and then kissed Delphine deeply.

The blonde hit agaist the sink and American pulled her closer. There weren’t any space left between them. Delphine started kissing Cos’ neck, collar bones, jawline and lips again. That was passionately, hungrily, almost violently…

The blonde took Cosima’s jacket and tank top off. When Delphine got brunette’s breasts, Cosima let out a short moan. Blonde grabbed her firmly and turned to each other places. Now Cosima was trapped between the sink and her turned on wife.

„Unzip your jeans.”, Delphine whispered and kissed Cosima, more gently that time. The brunette did  what she was asked for.

When Cosima felt Del’s fingers on her centre, she inhaled sharply and groaned. She knew Delphine wanted to tease her. The blonde circled her clit and Cosima was groaning louder and louder.

„Delphine… enough, please!”, She started begging. The blonde smiled.

She pushed two fingers inside her beautiful wife.

„Oh my God, Del!”, she screamed. Delphine must have covered her mouth with her hand. She was too loud.

„Shhh, _mon amour._ At least try…”, she whispered into Cos’ ear when she moved her fingers back and forth. The blonde increased speed, bacause she felt Cosima was close.

„Oh my God, Delphine!”, she let out a long, loud moan which Delphine suppressed by her hand.

Cosima’s legs became weak, but French held hard her wife and protected her from falling down. She kissed her forehead and neck and jawline… Finally, Cosima opened her eyes and looked into Del’s eyes deeply.

„And now I’m quite sober.”, Delphine laughed. „I love you, _mon amour.”_

„I love you, too, babe.”, Cosima replied.

„Let’s go back, _cherie.”_

 

***

 

„Oh my God, you’re sober! You’re even better than me, Delphine. How did you… Oh no, don’t tell me. No, no.”, Alison shook her head and both women laughed.

„What? I’m really great healer, didn’t ya know about it?”, Cosima said.

„Oh, really? Making love causes your recovery? Well, well…”, Alison stood next to Cosima and she started laughing. Yeah, she was drunk, too. Delphine blushed and ran away as far as she could.

„Oh, Ali, you’re weirdo, but I love you. I gotta go to Del. Have fun with Donnie.”, Cosima smiled.

„Hey, beauty, where have you been?”, Cosima wrapped her arms around Del’s back and kissed her on the shoulder.

„Oi, please, Cos! Give her some bloody space!”, Sarah laughed.

„Hey! When Call is around you, you do it the same thing, punkie!”, Cosima replied and looked at blushed Sarah.

„Yeah, yeah, you’re bloody right. Neva mind.”

„Sarah, I just don’t need this space. I love being around my wife.”, Delphine told her sister – in – law and took Cosima’s hand.

 

_Looks like we made it_

_Look how far we`ve come my baby_

_We mighta took the long way_

_We knew we`d get there someday_

Delphine put her arms around the smaller woman’s waist and Cosima put her hands around Del’s neck. They were swaying back and forth to the beat of the Shania Twain’s song. Cosima nestled in the hollow of the blonde’s neck and sighed deeply, smelling her wife’s scent.

 

_They said,"I bet they`ll never make it"_

_But just look at us holding on_

_We`re still together still going strong…_

„You know _, mon amour_? This song is like just for us. I sometimes still don’t believe that I got your love, your trust…”

 

„Yeah, old, good Shania Twain! Babe, I know it was hard, but… It was so long time ago. I remember when I found out that you were sleeping with Leekie. God, I was so pissed! But now? Now I have you and Chantal.”, Cosima looked at her beautiful wife and kissed her.

 

„Hey, lovers!”, Fee called them and they stopped dancing. „Almost midnight! Everybody will make a wish!”

 

„Three. Two. One. Happy New Year!”, and they were a lot of screaming, laughing and flying confetti…

 

But for Cosima and Delphine time stopped. They looked into their eyes and finally their lips met. In that moment, there were just Del and Cos. Two women in love. The blonde and brunette passed a lot, but they could handle it. And now they started a new year of love.

 


	7. Team Science Mega Force 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!! Wow, it took me so long but here I am with Chantal's story again. Hopefully somebody still wants to read this. Chantal is a little young lady already and... Well, she is just like Cosima. You'll see my friends.

Little Chantal was growing up very fast. A week earlier there was her fourth birthday. And she was just like Cosima. Not from her appearance, no, no. She had amazing blonde curls and hazel eyes almost like an angel, like her mommy D. But her character? Oh my God, it was like little Cosima.

„Maman, no! I don’t want to!”, cute voice screamed and Delphine lowered her head.

„Don’t scream, ma fille! Why? That doll is just beautiful. Like little princess. Like you, Chantal.”, Delphine smiled.

„Maman, no! I want that red monster right now!”, Chantal didn’t give up, she was still screaming at her blonde mother.

„Chantal, mon Dieu, you’re a girl. You’re a little young lady, why do you want to play with that awful toy?!”, Delphine took Chantal’s hand and pulled her daughter with herself. They bumped into Cosima who was looking for special bread for Chan.

„Hola amigos! What are you doin’ here? Chantal, kiddo, what is wrong with your mother?”, she asked, but she didn’t listen to the answer, because she noticed something behind her daughter and wife. „Oh my God!!! The Space Little Monster is finally here! Delphine! We need to buy it. We need to have it!”, Cosima started screaming. People were staring at her, but she didn’t care. Delphine blushed almost like crimson and looked at her daughter. She already knew that look.

Chantal raised her head, left Del’s hand and took Cosima’s. She showed a tongue to mommy D. Delphine opened her mouth, but she didn’t say anything.

„See? Mommy C knows what am I talking about!”, Chantal said.

„I can’t take this anymore…”, Delphine sighed. „I’m going for vegetables.”, she shrugged her shoulders, looked at her brunette wife and daughter and went away from her family.

„Seriously, kiddo, what is wrong with mommy D?”, Cosima was very confused. She looked at blonde angel.

„She didn’t want to buy me The Space Little Monster. I wanted the red one and she said I’m a girl and I can pick a doll for me.”, Chantal said everything to mommy C.

„What?! Is Delphine crazy?! A doll? No, no, no, doll is boring. So, I will buy you a red monster, don’t worry, my love.”, Cosima smiled to Chantal.

„Oh, you guys are little children, that’s for sure…”, Delphine sighed and went to the section with vegetables.

„Don’t worry, kiddo. Your maman thinks that she’s soooo adult.”, Cosima screamed. In that moment Chantal burst into incontrolable laughter.

After half an hour the whole crazy family drove to their home. Now they lived on the suburbs, they took Alison’s advice to their heart. And honestly, Delphine and Cosima didn’t regret this decision. They had quiet, happy life with their little, smart daughter.

„Chantal, go wash your hands. Dinner soon. Your big cousin Kira comes. Mommy and me are going to have a dinner, she will stay with you. Is that okay?”

„Yaaay! Kira is my favourite!”, Chantal screamed and ran upstairs to the bathroom.

„She’s just like you, I cannot even believe what way she has my appearance…”, Delphine sighed and kissed Cosima on the lips. The brunette returned the kiss and grinned to her lovely wife.

„I know, honey, I know. But you love us, sooo… Sorry not sorry.”, Cosima laughed. „By the way, I’m so glad we will spend some time alone. Kira is amazeballs.”, she said, wrapping her arms around Delphine’s waist so that she was cuddling her from behind.

„You’re right, mon amour. She has her life, but you know what? She loves Chantal more than anything. Kira is lovely young lady.”, Delphine nodded.

When Delphine made meals for daughter and niece, both women went upstairs to check what Chantal is doing. Little blonde girl was sitting at the desk and reading a book. Yes, she already could do it. She was a little genius like her mothers.

Kira came a few minutes later. She kissed her aunts and then said hello to her little cousin.

„Kira, we’re going. I put our phone numbers on the table in the kitchen. We are not going to be late… Unless your crazy aunt comes up with something.”, Delphine mumbled to Kira. Her niece started laughing.

„Hey lady, I heard that.”, Cosima screamed.

„Oui, oui… Let’s go, darling.”, the blonde kissed her wife in the cheek. After a minute they left.

„Oki doki Chan, what do you want to do?”, Kira smiled to her little cousin.

„Movie!”, Chantal screamed like crazy. Kira sighed and both girls came to the living room.

„Chantal, just remember, two hours and you’re going to the bed.”, Kira warned little girl.

„Oui, oui. D'accord…”

„So what movie do you want to watch?”, the older girl sat on the couch and Chantal sat right next to her.

„Ring!”, Chantal laughed.

„What the hell?! Are you crazy, young lady?!”, Kira looked at her sister with eyes wide opened.

„Yes! I want to watch Ring!”

„Chan, it’s a horror. You’re four!”, Kira shook her head.

„Oui, I know. Please, please, please…”

„Fine! Fine, Chantal. But if you tell your moms, they will kill me… It’s scary, isn’t it?”, Cosima and Delphine’s niece asked, turning on the movie.

„I won’t. I promise. Oui. Thank you, Kira, you’re the best.”, Chantal hugged Kira.

Both were already sitting on the couch and started „Ring”. Ten minutes later horrible scream came from their house to the whole neighbourhood. Kira’s scream.

 

***

 

„Okay, so can you tell me when we’re going, mon amour?”, Delphine asked her love once again.

„Delphine, it’s a surprise. So impatient!”, the brunette smiled, showing her white theeth. „And just so you know, we’re taking the food away. „Blad widow” is okay?”

„Oui, mon amour. They have good food.”, Delphine agreed. „I’m wondering how are Chantal and Kira…”

„Baby, they are okay. Tonight, there are only us. I haven’t had you alone for so long.”, Cosima sighed and took her wife’s hand.

Delphine smiled and started stroking her wife’s soft, soft skin. It was true. This time came when both women didn’t have much time to each other. Delphine was busy at the university and Cosima came back to the lab. Chantal was spending most of the time with her grandma, Cosima’s mom and in the afternoons with her moms. That’s why Delphine and Cosima haven’t been with each other for a long time.

„Okay, baby, give me a second. I’ll go for food.”, Cosima kissed Delphine. There were in front of „Black Widow”. After a moment she came back with delicious food.

„Mmm, smells amazing.”, Delphine smiled.

„Okay, baby, now close your eyes. It will be amazeballs.”, Cosima grinned, she was very excited.

„Cosima, you’re the cutest wife in the whole world.”, Delphine said.

„Yeah, because you didn’t have another!”, the brunette laughed. Delphine punched her playfully and closed her eyes. She was still holding Cosima’s hand and stroking her skin.They were driving about ten minutes. Then Cosima turned to the left side and stopped the car. American grabbed the food, got out from the car quickly and opened the door from Delphine’s side.

„Don’t open your eyes yet. Just give me your hand, Delphine.”

„Cosima, you’re impossible.”, she said, but she did what she was asked for. Delphine heard music – Coeur de Pirate. After a while, Cosima stood behind Delphine, put her arms around the blonde’s waist and stood on the tiptoes so that she could whisper to her ear.

„Open your eyes, my love.”, Cosima whispered.

„Oh mon Dieu…”, Delphine only sighed, when she opened her eyes.

 

***

 

„Monkey, everything is okay…”, Chantal said with her cute voice.

„Chan, you’re weirdo! It’s horrible movie, how can you watch that? I’m scared!”

„Seriously? Monkey, this girl is so cute! I wish I could have one in my house!”. Chantal said with very, very serious voice.

Kira didn’t believe her own ears. She was terrified. „Ring” was scary, creppy for her. She was eighteen, but this movie… She alrwady knew she was going to have nightmares in the night.

„Chantal! Oh my God, I can’t believe you. I will be scared for the rest of my life!”

„Non! I wish for one. Look, this girl could be with me all the time. She could come from the tv to our house and spend time with me. Play games, hide and sick… So what she’s ugly. I could do her make up like one day to mommy C.”, Chantal was completely, completely serious, it wasn’t even joke.

„You’re a creep, kiddo. You’re a creep. Oh my God, she’s coming, she’s coming!!!”

„Yeeeeaaah! Come, Samara!”, loud Chantal’s scream came from her mouth.

 

***

Delphine was standing, Cosima right behind her and she couldn’t say a single word. She felt tears on her cheeks, when millions of beautiful stars were dancing right above their heads. Everything closed their music, Coeur de Pirate.

_Si l’on me perd, sache que je serai la tienne_

_Et au creux de ses bras, la mort nous bercera_

_Car si l’on me perd,_

_c’est seulement pour rester la tienne_

_Et au creux de ses bras, la mort nous bercera_

The brunette woman took her wife to the astronomical observatory. Beautiful dome shimmered with a thousand of stars. They were blinking at Delphine, saying to her - that's love, darling, that's love. Power and magic of the most amazing feeling in the whole world. On the left side there was a red, puffy blanket for them, around this thousands of candles. It smelled like mix of cinnamon and coconut, the blonde loved the scent. She looked at her wife with so much love. How is that possibly? How is she so lucky?

There was darkness, only stars, only music and them. Two women in amazing love. Cosima invited Delphine to the dance. 

„Cosima…”, the blonde whispered, when they were swaying, looked like in the air.

„I wanted to do everything for you, Delphine. Even if we don’t have much time alone, I thought… I though it would be amazing. And I know that you like stars. Like me. Baby, you are my favourite star…”, American told her these beautiful confession in the ear.

It sounded like silk. Her beautiful voice in the ear, Cosima’s breath on her skin, her scent… French shivered and pulled her wife closer.

„You’re the best thing ever happened to me, darling. I can’t believe I’m so lucky, having such an amazing daughter and wife…”, Delphine admitted.

„I’m happy too, sweetheart. I know I would be nothing without you and Chan.”, she said. They were swaying still. In that moment, they didn’t care about food. They just wanted to have one another very close. They were just them…

"Do you know that constellation? Do you see that? It's like a kite.", American looked in the fake sky full of starts and showed her small sighn. Delphine looked in this direction.

"Oh, it's so cute. I can see it Cosima. The starts are absolutely beautiful... Especially with you."

"It's _Delphinius._ For you, baby...", American whispered.

"Mon amour...", French looked at her wife with the tears in her eyes. She was so happy.

Suddenly, Delphine stopped. She stroked her wife’s cheek by a thumb, looking straight into her eyes. The blonde bit her bottom lip and second later she kissed Cosima. She kissed her like she haven’t done it for a long time. Passionately, intensively, with all emotions in that kiss. American quickly responded, parting her lips so that Delphine could feel her tongue. Finally. They couldn’t stop that.

Cosima pulled her closer, she let her lay down on the blanket she prepared. Candles around them cast a glow on their aroused bodies. They were burning.

„I missed you so much…”, Cosima mumbled, caressing Delphine’s naked body.

The blonde moaned loudly, when her wife started sucking her pulse point on the neck. She tilted her head back and closed the eyes.

„I missed you too…. Your… touch…”, she could only say.

They were only them…

 

***

Three hours later, they were driving home. Both women were smiling all the time. They needed this so much. Being with each other… Only with each other.

„Cosima… Thank you so much again for that. That was incredible.”, The blonde kissed her wife in the cheek, while she was driving. She took her hand again, she was stroking her amazing skin again.

„Baby, you deserve the best. I love you so much.”, she replied.

„I love you too, mon amour.”

Soon, they were in front of their house. And it hit both women. This weird feeling, disturbia.

„Do you think something happened?”, American was wondering. They got out from the car and came forward doors. Delphine took their keys and opened their house. In the same moment, they heard amazingly loud scream.

„Jesus Christ, what is going on here?!”, Cosima went first and saw Kira under the cound and Chantal right above her. Little kiddo was laughing so hard that she couldn't stand properly.

„You guys scared me so much! And your daughter is a creep! Weirdo, so weirdo!”, Kira stood up and gathered her things.

„What are you talking about? Chantal, young lady?! What did you do to your poor cousin?!”, Delphine looked at her daughter. She blushed as red as crimson, standing in front of her irritated mother.

„Um… Nothing. Nothing, mommy D! I just think that… I thought… I want to have Samara as my friend!”, she screamed and hid behind her shorter mom.

„Que?! Did you guys watch „Ring”?!

„What?! Your crazy daughter made me! You have no idea how powerful she is!”, Kira was defending herself.

„Well, unfortunately, I know…”, Delphine replied.

Moment later Cosima started laughing. She couldn’t just stop. Kira’s scared face, Chantal’s blushed and excited in the same time posture, Delphine’s anger. She was laughing uncontrollably until her blonde wife punched her in the arm.

„Hey, what was that for?!”

„Cosima, your daughter just watched „Ring”, she scared Kira and now she wants to have Samara as her friend. Add to that, she is not scared at all and she’s four!”, Delphine became red on her face.

Her vein on the forehead appeared and all three women already knew what that means. Big, big anger.

„Honey… What can I say? Me and Chantal are like Team Science Mega Force 2.0. Don’t expect from our daughter to be normal when she has so crazy mommies.”, American said innocently. Then she turned to Chantal. "Run, kiddo, run! Dangerous vein will atack you in a minute!"

„I’m giving up… I’m giving up… I need to close you guys in the basement, because you’re danger to others…”, Delphine only said, taking Kira to the car to pick her to the house. Chantal and Cosima looked at each other and started laughing again.

**Author's Note:**

> What do ya think? Thanks for reading!


End file.
